


The Field Trip

by peterisabean



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Compound, Blood, Field Trip, Hurt Peter Parker, Mr. Harrington - Freeform, Peter Parker Whump, Stabbing, Swearing, The Avengers (2012) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterisabean/pseuds/peterisabean
Summary: Yes, I joined this trope. I originally wrote this for my friends bday but I'm posting it on here too!Peter, Ned, and MJ are going on a trip to (I'm sure you guessed it) the Avenger's Compound. One, Flash is a dick, two, MJ and Peter are sorta a thing, three, Ned is a good friend, and four, Tony is well, Tony. Peter's mental and physical limits are tested when a seemingly normal (normal for Peter) trip turns to shit. This takes place after Infinity War (but we’re gonna pretend like everything’s okay) and before Endgame and Far from home.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Okay, so maybe taking on a band of robbers trying to rob a jewelry shop using leftover alien tech at eleven thirty last night wasn’t the brightest idea. And maybe taking multiple blows to the head and ribs wasn’t the best idea either, but in Peter’s defence, it's not like he asked to get four broken ribs and a minor concussion; he was just looking out for the little guy. However, crawling up eight stories with a pounding headache really topped them all, as Peter barely slid into his room without waking up May at such an ungodly hour. By the time he made it home, injuries aside, it was well past twelve, and after the whole identity reveal thing where Peter had to explain to May that “hey I actually put myself into crazy amounts of danger every night but I can also stick to things so hey that's pretty cool,” May made sure that Peter was home and in bed by eleven forty five. That whole ordeal also ended with a phone call to Tony, with May spitting out a colorful array of words that Peter has never heard her use before, resulting in Peter’s curfew as well as weekly reports to her and Tony. Peter finally got out of his suit and into his bed, the springs of the twin-sized mattress creaked as he slowly slid his aching body into the sheets. He didn’t even bother to set his alarm for school tomorrow, as his eyelids grew increasingly heavy and sleep overcame him.

  
The piercing sound of the smoke detector made Peter shoot up out of bed and quickly cover his ears. Usually he isn’t too phased by the sound of the fire alarm and May’s cursing at her failed attempt to make breakfast, but with a healing concussion and overstimulated senses Peter’s head felt like it was on fire. His ears stayed covered by his hands until May came into his room fanning at the smoke detector above his door.

  
“Sorry sweetie, looks like May’s Homemade Breakfast™ is a bust. How does plain old toast sound?” She asks while fanning a dishcloth at the ceiling. It wasn’t until Peter’s lack of a response that May finally looked down at a distressed Peter. The smoke alarm turned off and May sat down beside the boy and put a gentle hand on his back as she hugged him close. “I’m sorry Pete, are your senses that bad today? Do you wanna skip school and stay home? It’s okay to take a day off, especially with how hard you’ve been working with Stark and at school.” May tells him with rubbing his back. Peter jolts up as May’s hand brushes past one of four broken ribs and uncovers his ears.

  
“Agh! May I’m fine!” He says while trying to hide the fact that he totally does not have any serious injuries from the night before. Of course, May, being the logical and smart person she is, sees right through Peter’s bs.

  
“Peter Benjamin Parker did you get hurt last night while on patrol?!” May practically yells at Peter as he stands up to show her that he’s fine.

  
“What? No May I’m fine! I just have a small headache and I’m a little sore from P.E. yesterday.” Peter retorts while throwing on a hoodie and heading towards the bathroom to get ready for school.

  
“Okay,” May says while standing up off Peter’s creaking mattress, “But if I get one more phone call from Stark telling me that you're stuck in the medbay, you're gonna be so grounded do you hear me?”

  
Peter sighs as he enters the bathroom and flickers on the light, “Yes May.” He answers while closing the bathroom door. Taking off his hoodie and lifting his shirt revealed an array of discolored bruising across his chest stretching all the way to his back. Peter sighed and as he pulled his t shirt back down and grabbed his toothbrush from the cup alongside the sink. He brushed his teeth and washed his face, wincing as the cold water seeped into his pores. After drying his face, Peter went into his room in search of a pair of jeans and some socks, mismatched or not because at this point, he didn’t really care. After finding what he was looking for, Peter grabbed his homework off of his desk and shoved it into his backpack, cursing at the sight of his unfinished calc homework. Oh well, he still had lunch to finish it at least. Walking out of his room he slung his backpack over his shoulder which, once again, made him wince. He grabbed a piece of not burned toast off the counter along with a sack lunch that May so graciously made for him and headed out the door.

  
“Peter Benjamin you are not leaving this house until you say goodbye to your aunt!” May yells at him just as took one faithful step out of the door. He sighed and turned around into the apartment while bedning down to give May a hug and she kissed him on the cheek. “Have a good day at school!” She told him as he turned around and started for the door.

  
“Love you May!” Peter yells while sprinting down the hallway in order to catch his 7:20 subway to school.

  
Most days, Peter would have just swung to school, as it was much faster and easier than finding a spot on the crowded subway; it smelled like old people and pee, scents he could only pick up thanks to his advanced sense of smell, that never seemed to benefit him in any situation. He decided to take the pee-smelling locomotive of tortue to escape the pain of swinging with healing broken ribs, and besides, he couldn’t afford to lose another backpack. This was his third one this month, and May had about had it with Peter and his amazing ability of losing backpacks.

  
The subway there wasn’t too bad, Peter just kept his earbuds in and head low, still recovering from the concussion he had attained the night before. As he walked into the school, he made sure to ignore Flash’s constant taunting and his trademarked “Penis Parker” name calling and headed for his locker. He had about four minutes until the bell rang as he unloaded his books into his locker and took his earbuds out of his ears and into the small pocket of his backpack. All was well until the familiar tingling at the base of neck pricked at his skin as his senses screamed at him “Danger! Turn around!” Peter did as his senses commanded but ended up knocking the stack library books out of MJ’s hands.

  
“Dammit loser, you made me lose my page!” She yelled at him as she bent down to pick up the books sprawled across the gum ridden floor. Ned came up behind her and bent down as well. Peter did the same while cursing under his breath.

  
“I’m so sorry MJ I didn’t know you it was you!” Peter said while staking MJ’s ungodly number of books in her hands. He wondered why his spidey sense was alerting him of Michelle, it’s not like she’s some dangerous criminal or anything. She looked at him while she stood up and sighed.

  
“It’s fine.” She said while looking back at Ned with a concerned face. She noticed the bags under Peter’s brown eyes, not that she was looking at him or anything, she’s just very observant. Ned seemed to notice as well as he took a step towards Peter and silently looked him over.

  
“Are you okay dude?” Ned asks as Peter snaps out of a train of thought that was taking him absolutely nowhere.

  
“Um yeah I’m fine, just tired from th-the Stark Internship.” He stutters out while letting out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding in. Ned gave him a worried look knowing what the “Stark Internship” really entailed. Peter shot him a reassuring nod letting Ned know that he was fine even though he was indeed not fine, unless you count several broken bones and a slight concussion as fine.

  
“C’mon guys, let’s get to class before the bell rings. I don’t want Harrington on my ass all of Decathlon practice for being late to his class.” MJ says as the three walked away from the lockers and into the classroom. They all took their seats, Peter let out a quiet groan as his ribs protested against any and all upper body motion as he sank down in the cold plastic chair. He had a migraine coming on and the constant tapping of feet and gum chewing only made it ten times worse. The final bell rang and the last few students sat down in their seats as Mr. Harrington stood behind the podium at the front of the classroom to take attendance. Name by name was called, starting with Betty’s and ending with Flash’s, as it did every day. Students gave out a small “here” or just a simple hand raise as their name slipped out of Mr. Harrington’s mouth. Their voices sounded almost robotic, luring Peter into a sleep-like trance. It was when Mr. Harrington yelled Peter’s name that Peter shot his head up and looked around until his eyes locked with his teacher’s.

  
“Peter? Earth to Peter?” Mr. Harrington said as the class let out a silent chuckle. Peter rubbed his eyes and let out a sarcastic “here” and Mr. Harrington moved down the list. After Eugene Thompson was called, (Flash’s face turned a deep shade of crimson every time his real name was called), Mr. Harrington moved to his desk and began to hand out small half sheets of paper.

  
“Alight class, as you guys all know Midtown High goes on one field trip a school year, and this year we have an extra special trip planned for the class of 2020!” He said excitedly as the papers were being passed down the rows of desks. “The school had to pull some strings for this one but, we are going to tour THE Avengers Compound!” The class erupted with cheer as multiple “Hell yeah’s” and high pitched “Yes’s” were shouted among the students. Peter sank lower into the desk as the plastic chair dug into his back. Ned turned around and gave him a look and Peter just shook his head.

  
“Aren’t you excited Peter? This is gonna be like, soooo awesome!!!” Ned said while practically bouncing out of his seat.

  
“Yeah,” Peter replied with an extra side of sarcasm, “It’s gonna be great.”

 


	2. Peter's Not Excited

 

“C’mon Peter why aren’t you excited? We are literally going to the Avenger’s Compound! Like, the REAL Avengers!” Ned explained cheerfully, confused as to why his best friend was being such a debbie downer. Peter sighed and rubbed his temples. They were at lunch, Ned and Peter were at one end of the table with MJ at the other. However, Peter had recently noticed that MJ had scooted a little closer towards them at the table, and honestly, he and Ned didn’t really mind. Michelle gave off an intimidating demeanor, but ever since homecoming, MJ had started to actually talk to Ned and Peter outside of Decathlon practice; sure it was mostly about books or current politics, but it was kind of refreshing to have another person to talk to besides Ned. Peter looked over to MJ to make sure that she wasn’t in earshot of their conversation and leaned over to Ned.

  
“It’s not that I’m not excited, it’s just that Mr. Stark is gonna be there and I don’t want him to embarrass me in front of our entire class!” Peter explained while trying to keep his voice low.

  
“Dude,” Ned said as he put a hand on Peter’s shoulder, “This is gonna be so fun! All you have to do--I can’t believe this is a real problem you have--is ask Mr. Stark not to embarass you. And besides, he’s probably not going to be there anyways. He’ll be busy with other important stuff.” Ned finished as Peter nodded in a agreement.

  
“Yeah you’re probably right.” Peter replied in a somber tone.

  
“Of course I’m right!” Ned exclaimed, “Would I be your guy in the chair™ if I was wrong?” Ned questioned while the two let out a small laugh. The laughter irritated Peter’s ribs, but he could already tell that his healing process was taking care of the worst of it.  
“Anndddddd,” Ned dragged out, “You can spend more time with MJ if yah know what I mean.” Ned said while raising his eyebrows. Peter rolled his eyes and quickly glanced over at MJ near the end of the table, her eyes were glued to a thick book as she quickly brushed a curly strand of hair behind her ear.

  
“Ned, I am literally gonna kill you, and you know that I am more than capable of doing so.” Peter told him as Ned kept a smirk plastered on his face.

  
“Just kill me after the field trip please. I wanna meet Dr. Banner first.” Ned said.

  
“You got it.” Peter replied with a chuckle.

  
Peter’s and Ned’s laughter died down and the two went back to eating their lunches. The cafeteria lasagna looked especially unappetizing today, so Peter just ended up twirling his fork in the so called “meal.” Did Peter actually have feelings for Michelle? His answer would be no. It’s not like he would stare at her all of first and third period or notice every time she wore a new top. He was just, observant, as MJ would call it. Okay, maybe he did kinda, sorta, have a small, itsy bitsy crush on MJ. But was there anything wrong with that?

  
The bell signaling the end of lunch rang and Peter and Ned picked up their trays and headed towards the door. Peter looked back at the table only to find that MJ had disappeared with the bell, as had most of the other students.

  
“So, are you gonna show me how you make your web fluid in chem next period or what?” Ned asked, snapping Peter out of his thoughts.

  
“Uh, sure dude. Unless we have a lecture today, cause I already got yelled at during our stoichiometry unit last week, and I can’t afford any more after school detentions.” Peter replied as the two made their way to the science hall. The thought of Michelle floated through Peter’s mind as he wondered if she felt the same way about him. She’s one hell of a tough cookie to crack. Peter wondered if showing no emotion all day took serious skill or just came naturally to MJ. Whatever the case, he actually enjoyed the few times when MJ opened up to him and Ned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is much shorter than the previous, but the next chapters will be significantly longer!!


	3. The Permission Slip

“Hey May I’m home!” Peter yelled as he entered his apartment and threw his keys and backpack (his second new one this month) on the table.

“How was school?” May asked while walking out of her bedroom, carrying a basket of laundry with both hands. Peter headed towards the kitchen and opened the fridge, not necessarily thrilled with its contents and closed the door.

“It was alright, I got a lotta homework though.” He replied. “Oh, and before I forget can you sign this permission slip for me?” He added while rummaging through his backpack for the half sheet of paper he received prior. May set down the basket of clothes and walked over to the kitchen table. 

“Of course sweetie, where are you guys going this year?” She questioned. Peter’s hand finally felt the paper and pulled it out of his backpack along with a pen to sign it. May held the paper and read over its contents. “So, you’re going to Stark’s place huh?” She asked while signing her name on the bottom of the paper. 

“Uh yeah.” Peter answered while he watched May sign the paper with the graceful swipe of a pen. She looked up at him and handed him the paper.

“Well, have fun, and please for the love of God don’t get into any trouble on this trip okay? We all know how the last few field trips have gone.” May said while Peter let out a small laugh followed by a sigh. 

“I’ll be careful, I promise.” Peter replied while May gave him a smile and walked back to the basket of laundry that needed folding.

“Do you have a lot of homework today?” She asked Peter as he began towards his bedroom door. He fiddled with the doorknob and turned to face May.

“Only a little bit, then I’m gonna go on patrol for a little bit.” He replied while swinging his door open and setting his backpack down on his desk chair. Peter opened the zipper and tried to remember what classes assigned what. He had a spanish quiz the next day on past imperfecto verbs which were pretty easy to memorize as well as a reading quiz for AP US history, which was on the chapters about the emergence of the World Powers in WWI. After he finished those he could suit up and go spidermanning for a few hours until dinner-or- May’s attempt at dinner. 

Actually sitting down and focusing on homework was easier said than done, especially when the only thoughts that crowded Peter’s mind were of the damn field trip on Friday. He was already embarrassed enough at school from the whole “pEtEr KnOwS sPiDeR mAn” incident last year courtesy of Ned, and he didn’t really wanna be harrassed by Flash the entire field trip about the “Stark Internship”, even though it was kind of an actual thing now. Ever since he basically “died” while fighting a purple panini-faced grape on an alien planet, he and Tony had gotten much closer. Peter would come over to the compound nearly every weekend and tinker with his suit or one of the Iron Man suits with Mr. Stark, and occasionally train with some of the rebanded Avengers, or the Revengers™ as Thor liked to call them. Peter and most everyone alike were grateful that the Avengers were back together and the whole Accord thing was figured out. It was nice knowing that Peter had a spot on the team after he graduated, and reassuring to know that he had a whole family of badass superheroes looking out for him. The thing that wasn’t reassuring was the fact that he had none of the reading done for his history quiz tomorrow. 

Peter snapped out of his thoughts and began to work on his homework. Although the thought of the field trip was pushed to the back of his head, the daunting idea seemed to resurface at random, which nearly made Peter shutter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah I know this chapter is short but the chapter I'm working on rn is very vey long! Thanks for leaving me kudos they are very appreciated!!


	4. "I don't feel so good"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha sorry for the title of this chapter  
> But YA'LL I posted this fic two days ago and it already has 40 kudos and over 800 hits!!! You guys are the best!!

2 days later

“May I’m not feeling so good today.” The lie rolled off his tongue as peter trudged towards the kitchen for something to satisfy his growling stomach. Shout out to his inhanced motabolism for making him hungry literally all the time. Peter was never really satisfied after he ate anything, as his post-spider bite body needed more energy to maintain itself than it did before. He was constantly caught snacking at every moment of the day, mostly on random food items found in either May or Mr. Stark’s fridge. Peter and Bruce had attempted to create a sort of high-calorie protein bar to appease his appetite, but couldn't seem to formulate one that didn’t taste like actual shit. Peter looked in various cupboards in search of something decent to have for breakfast.

“What’s wrong Pete?” May answered while setting her mug filled with tea on the coffee table. A look of concern plastered her face as the guilt built up inside of Peter. To be honest, Peter felt fine. For one, he couldn't even get sick anymore thanks to his previously mentioned metabolism, and two, the only reason he told May he wasn’t feeling good, was because it was the day of the trip. The field trip he’d much rather not attend. He secretly hoped that May forgot about the “oh I can’t get sick anymore thanks to being bit by a radioactive spider” part that he told her when she first found out about his “Stark Internship”. 

“Oh I just woke up feeling kinda crappy I guess…” Peter dragged out as May furrowed her brows. Peter was getting the sense that she was onto him, but kept up the charade anyway. “Yeah maybe it was the meatloaf you made last night?” Peter questioned. May looked him straight in the eye as the worried look fell from her face and a stern one overcame it.

“Peter Benjamin Parker are you lying to me to get out of this field trip?!” May asked him with a raised tone. Peter knew he was in trouble and made an attempt to defend himself.

“What?!” He questioned as his voice cracked. “No no no! It’s not because of that at all!” He explained. May stood up off the couch and crossed her arms.

“No offense Peter, but you are a terrible liar. And you should be lucky that I’m not grounding you for lying to me about your health. You are going on that field trip today,” May said as Peter rolled his eyes. “C’mon, it’ll be good for you! You and Ned will have a blast!” She told him as he let out a long sigh followed by the crossing of his arms. May walked over to Peter and put a hand on his shoulder. “Why are you so against going on this field trip anyway? You’re practically at the compound every weekend anyways, why is today any different?”

“May, it’s just that everyone at school hassles me about the Stark Internship and if Mr. Stark shows up he’ll probably embarrass me and I can’t handle Flash for more than two seconds a day cause he makes me wanna stab my eyes out and-”

“Peter,” May said, effectively cutting him off. “Literally any other kid in the world would be ecstatic to show all of their classmates that they’re basically Iron Man’s protege, just lighten up okay? It’ll be alright I promise.” May said while pulling Peter in for a hug.

“Thanks May, you’re the best.” Peter replied as May let go of him.

“Now you’re gonna miss the subway if you don’t hurry up and get ready for school.” May told Peter as he headed towards his room. He wasn’t too worried about missing the subway, knowing that he could just swing to school if he needed to, even though May wasn’t the biggest fan of that particular idea.


	5. Thor's my favorite Avenger

Peter rolled into the double doors of Midtown with four minutes to spare, stopping by his locker to drop off his textbooks from the previous night of homework he had. He didn’t see Ned or MJ in the hallway, he figured that they must have been in first period already. He closed the metal locker door and navigated his way through the hallway crowded with students attempting to get to class on time. Peter made his was into the classroom just as the bell rang, rushing to his seat as he flashed Ned and MJ a quick smile. Mr. Harrington stood up from his chair and began the habitual routine of taking attendance and Ned turned around to face Peter.

“I’m so excited for this trip dude!” Ned exclaimed in a hushed voice in order to avoid the wrath of Mr. Harrington. “If Captain America is there I will literally shit myself.” Ned told Peter as the two started to giggle.

“I thought that Thor was your favorite Avenger?” Peter questioned as he quickly glanced around the class to make sure that they weren’t being too obnoxious. Peter and Ned were honestly surprised that no one had found out Peter’s secret identity yet. Like seriously, if it wasn’t obvious enough when Peter literally jumped out the bus window on a school field trip to go fight some aliens, or how spiderman was the one to save all of his classmates in D.C. when Peter was “missing” for the competition. Either everybody secretly knew and just don’t acknowledge it, or everyone was a complete dumbass.

“Thor is my favorite Avenger, but I’ve already met him! I haven’t met Cap yet and you don’t hold up on your promises to let me meet him whenever you go over to Stark’s for the weekend.” Ned replied in a slightly bitter tone. Peter did promise Ned that he’d introduce him to Steve, he just hasn’t had the chance to yet. He shot Ned a look reminding him to quiet his voice for such a revealing subject, even though at this point he didn’t really give a shit.

“I know, I know,” Peter said as he put his hands up in surrender. “I promise you I’ll introduce you to Steve, he just hasn’t been at the compound lately.” Ned gave Peter a reassuring smile as he turned around and faced the front of the classroom. Mr. Harrington had just finished taking role and making sure that everyone had their permission slips in order.

“Okay first period,” Mr. Harrington began with the clearing of his throat, “Everyone’s permission slips have been turned in and we can go head towards the busses!” He exclaimed as everyone grabbed their backpacks and headed out to the front of the school. Naturally, Ned and Peter sat in the same seat on the bus with MJ one behind them. After the whole Thanos thing, Peter was pretty sure that she knew about his secret. It was probably because one, Ned and Peter are terrible at lying, and two, she’s just really observant. But still, Ned and Peter kept a quiet conversation whenever they could feel her presence, just in case. Peter didn’t wanna drag MJ into this whole other world if he didn’t have too, it would be another liability, another person who could get hurt.

The drive over to the compound took a little over an hour, with Ned and Peter talking about Peter’s new suit upgrades, Star Wars, and girls. Peter shipped Ned and Betty, or Netty, the ship name MJ came up with for them. MJ would occasionally budd in on their conversation when it pertained to something she actually cared about. Ned and Betty’s blooming relationship as one of them. Peter and Ned considered MJ one of their closest friends, as it was usually just the two of them. But Ned knew that Peter saw MJ as more than just a friend. 

“How much longer do we have to be on this hot bus?” Flash’s voice echoed from behind them, grabbing Mr. Harrington’s attention.

“We’re almost here! Only about five minutes will we get to the gate!” Mr. Harrington called back. Flash sunk back down into his bus seat and sighed. He leaned into the aisle and look at Peter square in the face.

“Yo Penis, are you excited to get exposed about your fake internship?” Flash asked him with a smirk as Peter rolled his eyes. “I can’t wait for you to introduce me Iron Man, or Black Widow if I’m lucky.” Flash continued. His taunts dating all the way back to the beginning of sophomore year were getting on Peter’s nerves. Sure, at first the Stark Internship was fake, it was a front for his spiderman charade, but now it was legit.

“Flash, it’s junior year, can you please give it up?” Peter said back with a hint of exhaustion in his voice. If Flash was going to taunt him the entire trip, Peter was going to go mad. Just as Flash was going to reply with a witty comeback, the bus pulled into the Compound gate, and students grabbed their bags and began to rise from the old leather seats of the bus. Peter, Ned, and MJ filed out of their seats and out of the bus as did the rest of the class. As they walked into the glass doors of the compound, many of Peter’s classmates expressed an array of “ooo’s” and “ahhh’s” as they took in the view. Peter was used to the compound, although he would admit that the first time he visited when Tony invited him to be an Avenger, he shit himself a little bit. The building was lined with hundreds of feet of glass windows with highly advanced and modern architecture. ‘Wait till they see the training room’ Peter thought. If the lobby amazed his class, he wondered if some of them would faint at the sight of the higher floors. 

“Hello Midtown!” A cheery young woman said. She stood in front of the security desk with her black curly hair resting just above her shoulders and the freckles that lined her dark skin. The name tag attached to the front of her lab coat read ‘Letitia’; Peter recognized her from one of the science departments from the higher floors, as she would often stop by and talk to Bruce about a project he or she was working on. “My name is Letitia and I work in one of the branches of science upstairs. I will be your tour guide for today and I’ll be showing you a few of our labs on the lower levels, the Avenger’s museum, and hopefully we’ll get an appearance from Pepper Stark if we’re lucky!” Letitia said cheerfully. Many students were excited about seeing the museum, but Peter and Ned were more focused on the labs. She continued on about the history of Stark Industries and how the Avengers were formed while the class went through the metal detectors. 

It was Peter’s turn to go through the metal detectors and he placed his backpack on the long table to be searched by one of the security guards. He was just glad that Happy wasn’t down there, as he didn’t need to be yelled at again for the long-ass voicemails he left Happy on the daily. Peter went after Ned through the detectors, but a loud alarm went off just as Peter made it only halfway through the metal contraption. He froze in his tracks as the entire class stared at him, with Flash chucking in the background. ‘Well shit’ he thought, as he still had his web shooters strapped to his wrists. He nervously held his wrist with his right hand as a grumpy voice echoed behind him. 

“What the hell is the problem?” An old man said as Peter quickly turned around to see who the annoyed voice belonged to. Just what Peter needed, to be outed as spiderman to his entire class as well as half the freaking staff at the compound. However, a wave of relief washed over him as he saw who was charging towards him.  
“Dammit Peter why is it always you who causes trouble?” Happy asked with the same blank expression that was always plastered to his face. Peter let out a small chuckled and shrugged.

“Haha, yeah sorry about that Happy. It must have been my watch, I forgot to take it off.” Peter replied as he stressed the word ‘watch’ hoping that Happy would pick up on his hint, as his ‘watch’ was actually his web shooters.

“It’s fine kid.” He said to Peter, obviously picking up on the hint. “This kid is alright, he’s with me and the boss.” Happy directed to the other security guards. They all nodded their heads and continued shuffling the other Midtown kids through the line. Peter collected his backpack and patiently waited for the redness to leave his embarrassed face.

“This day already sucks and it’s not even noon yet.” Peter said to Ned while they were waiting for the other kids to get through the line. 

“Dude,” Ned replied, looking Peter straight in the eyes, “Everyone knows that you know that Tony Stark’s personal bodyguard knows that he knows you!” Ned squealed. Peter sat down on a bench next to Ned confused, while trying to comprehend the words that just spilt out of Ned’s mouth. 

“Im sorry, WHAT?” Peter asked.

“Flash. Is. Jealous.” He spelled out for Peter. It was sorta unnecessary, but Ned strived to be dramatic whenever it was possible. Peter shot him an even more confused look, but Ned just shook his head and continued, “Flash is getting jealous because it’s occurring to him that your internship is legit.” 

“Why does Flash even care if my internship is real or not?” Peter questioned.

“Because, you’re smarter than him and he always wants what he can’t have, and he won’t be able to make fun of you anymore if you prove to him that it’s real.” Peter sighed and put his face in his hands.

“Ned, the less attention I receive on this trip, the better.” Peter tells him. Ned shakes his head and rolls his eyes.

“Just sayin’, if I personally knew Tony Stark, the whole world would know in about point 2 seconds via twitter.” Ned said with a smirk on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha yes I used the name Letitia after Letitia Wright because I literally love her sm. and yes, this chapter is longer as promised!! I'm also going to Cali so I'll have some time to write the next few chapters on the plane ride over!!


	6. "You're basically Hannah Montana"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "YoU gEt ThE LiMo ArOuNd FrOnT oH aH oOoO"

Everyone followed Letitia towards the museum entrance up the main stairs. When the students got through the double glass doors, their jaws dropped in awe. Even Peter’s eyes widened in amazement. Sure Peter was always at the compound, but he never had the chance to visit the Avenger’s museum. There were large sections for each avenger, Peter being one of them. Well, Spiderman, not Peter Parker, yet.

“Allright Midtown, we have about 20-25 minutes to look around in here and then we’ll head on over to some of the labs!” Letitia told the them as students began to break off into groups. Peter and Ned headed towards Spiderman’s section while most of the other kids went to Thor’s or Cap’s.

It was honestly still shocking to Peter that he was technically an Avenger. His section of the museum had a replica of his home-made suit on display, with the words ‘Mark I’ on a plaque. Peter smiled at how much effort Tony had put into his display. There were multiple pictures of Spiderman on the wall beside the case, mostly from around Queens and a few from some of the press conferences Tony made Peter tag along to.

“Dude, this is so cool! You basically have a monument built in your name!” Ned exclaimed, effectively snapping Peter out of his thoughts.

“Well, I wouldn’t say a monument but I honestly don’t even think it’s real most of the time.” Peter replied. “It’s crazy to-”

A loud scream interrupted Ned and Peter’s conversation as they snapped their heads towards the source of the noise. Peter was on high alert, as his Spidey Senses were blaring in his head, but couldn’t pinpoint were the supposed danger was coming from. A group of students were huddled around a tall figure, as many more screams and gasps escaped the student’s mouths. As the two made their way over, Peter realized that there was no danger present, and the tall figure was actually Steve. 

Ned let out a high-pitched squeal as did many of their other female classmates. Many of the students were asking Steve for selfies, which he happily agreed to.  
Peter glanced over to the Black Widow exhibit while everyone else was fangirling over Captain America, and saw MJ over there alone, pushing a curl back behind her ear. He decided that Ned would be fine fangirling alone and walked over towards MJ. The vibe between Peter and MJ was pretty weird, and neither of them knew how to exactly classify it. However, everyone, and I mean EVERYONE knew that they both had a thing for each other, but the two were too damn awkward to make anything of it. On his way over, Peter thought of what he would say to MJ, as everything he usually said was just awkward and painful to those who happened to hear. 

“Oh uh, hey MJ!” Peter managed to get out. ‘Nailed it!’ he thought, even though he was pretty sure the stuttering was the cherry on top of the sweaty palms he wiped on his jeans. 

“Hey loser.” MJ replied in her rather emotionally cold manner. Peter smiled back not knowing how to react to MJ. 

“So,” Peter began, “Black Widow is your favorite Avenger?” MJ continued looking at the various plaques that lined Natasha’s section of the museum.

“Uh, yeah. Well, she’s the only female that was apart of the original six Avengers and she fights just as well as everyone else and she doesn’t even have powers. She’s just a natural badass.” She replied while glancing up a Peter who was obviously staring at her. Peter quickly turned his head away and felt the redness grow on his cheeks. 

“Yeah that’s true, she’s a badass.” Peter agreed.

“What about you?” MJ asked. It took Peter by surprise as he wondered if she was hinting at his alter ego.

“Uh, what about me?” Peter asked. He was really hoping that this wasn’t a confrontation about him being Spiderman, even though he and Ned were pretty sure MJ already knew.

“Who’s your favorite Avenger?” She asked innocently. Peter let out an internal sigh of relief when he heard her question, not wanting to have to explain his entire ‘coming of age superhero story’ to MJ.

“Oh, well um I like uh, Thor. Yeah, Thor’s my favorite. The whole ‘I’m Thor, son of Odin, God of thunder’ thing is pretty cool. And he has a cool axe.” Peter told her, secretly hoping that Tony wasn’t listening in, because, let's be honest, he’d be offended that he wasn’t Peter’s favorite. MJ nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, he’s pretty good looking too.” MJ said which made them both giggle.

Peter and MJ continued talking about Thor and Asgard, or what’s left of it, when the hairs on the back of Peter’s neck stood up. He quickly turned around and was met with a familiar face.

“Hey Pete, just the man I was looking for!” Tony said, placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder, effectively embarrassing the shit out of him in front of MJ. Peter prayed that the rest of his classmates were too occupied with Steve to notice Iron Man’s presence.

“Oh, uh hey Tony, what’s up?” Peter replied, still not used to calling Tony by his first name, but after everything they had been through, Tony drilled it into Peter to stop calling him ‘Mr. Stark.’ 

“Nothing much, I was just walking around the compound when I heard that my intern had clocked in six hours before he normally does.” Tony explained. He removed his hand from Peter’s shoulder, but the redness in his cheeks persisted.

“Yeah, we’re on a school field trip, and shouldn’t you know this, aren’t you the one who sets these things up? Like to maintain your ‘positive public image’ as Pepper calls it or something?” Peter asks. MJ was still standing next to Peter when Tony acknowledged her presence.

“Oh and you must be one of Peter’s friends. Michelle, is it?” Tony asked while ignoring Peter’s other question, full on knowing that his intruding was driving Peter up the wall.

“Uh yeah.” MJ said, not really knowing how to reply. And why does Tony Stark know her name exactly??

“Peter talks an awful lot about you. Whenever he comes over he always talks about how-” Just as Peter was about ready to yeet himself out of the room, the students noticed Tony and made their way over to where the three of them stood.

“Hello Mr. Stark! I have some students from Midtown touring with us today and they were wondering if they could ask you a few questions, would that be alright?” Letitia asked as the group of students got closer. Peter had glanced over to where they all previously stood, but Rogers had left after Peter’s classmates.

“Of course Letitia, I was just talking to Peter here about how nice it is that school full of bright students like yours are able to see what the Avenger’s facility had to offer.” Tony replied with is trademarked smile. Many students raised their hands in hopes that Iron Man would pick on them to ask their question. There were multiple questions about what was Tony’s favorite food, if he and Captain America were friends, and even one or two about Spiderman. Peter met back up with Ned during Tony’s interrogation with twenty seventeen year-olds. 

“Bro, I totally saw you with MJ over there!” Ned said to Peter with a punch to his arm. Peter held his right arm with an ‘ow’ even though it didn’t hurt.

“What dude, I was just talking to her.” Peter replied innocently.

“Yeah, okay. You were so talking to her.” Ned told him. Peter rolled his eyes in defense of Ned’s observation.

“Yeah, just like you were talking to Betty over there. I see you two talking during decathlon practice everyday.” Peter rebbuttled with a smirk plastered across his face. Ned’s eyes widened as his quickly lowered his voice.

“Dude, she’ll hear you! And so what if I wanna ask her to prom? We would have a great time with you and MJ. Anddd, MJ would love to go with you! You’re basically a cooler version of Hannah Montana! Leading the whole ‘double life’ thing.” Ned replied.

“You’re comparing my life as a superhero vigilante to a blond Disney Channel pop star?” Peter asked Ned, who was chuckling at the comparison. The two weren’t paying attention till the annoying ring of Flash’s voice was heard when Tony called on him to ask his question.

“So does Stark Industries offer internships for high school students?” Flash asked with a grin plastered from ear to ear. His stare was bruning through the back of Peter’s head as he knew that Flash was trying to expose him. Little did Flash and the rest of the school know that Peter actually wasn’t lying. 

Tony cleared his throat and responded, “Why yes we do. In fact, one of your classmates here is an intern at our facility.” He motioned to Peter who’s face returned to its natural embarrassed rose color. 

“You owe me twenty bucks.” Betty said to Flash in a hushed tone. Flash’s face was filled with anger as all of his accusations were proven wrong, and by THE Iron Man too. Yeah, he wasn’t gonna live that one down for a while.

“Alright, any more questions?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We stan an Iron Man. Thank you all for the comments left on my previous chapters!! If I'm being honest I have no idea where this story is going I'm just kinda rollin' with it yah know?? ALSO ENDGAME IS IN 15 DAYS!!!


	7. "Do you even know how expensive vibranium is?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all of the sweet comments you have left me!! Seriously, it just makes me want to write even more!!

Tony answered a few more questions before waving goodbye to Peter’s class and headed back to his lab. Flash’s red face would have made Peter smile on any other day, but he was just as embarrassed as Flash was. However, Peter was glad that Flash wouldn’t be grilling him anymore about the internship, it was starting to get on Peter’s nerves. The class all crammed into an elevator as Letitia asked F.R.I.D.A.Y to take them to the 27th floor as it was one of the lower level labs mainly home to various prototypes. As soon as the elevator “dinged” and the doors slid open, the students filed out of the elevator, most of them not too fond of the tight space.

“Okay Midtown! We have reached the prototype floor, my personal favorite! This floor contains lots of unused or retired technology, mostly built by Tony Stark himself. You will have about 30 minutes for this floor and then we will head on down to the cafeteria for lunch! Sound good?” Letitia asked as she finished explaining the plan. The class nodded in agreement as they split off to cover the floor. 

Many of them were particularly interested in the first arc reactor that Tony had built in Afghanistan. It was mind-blowing to Peter that Tony was able to create a seemingly impossible arc reactor in a freaking cave. The blue glow that radiated off of the device was reflected in MJ’s curious eyes. She observed the object for a few more seconds before some other prototype caught her attention. Not that Peter was staring at her or anything, he was just, curious. 

He and Ned wandered over to the section that displayed all of Captain America’s shield variations back in World War II. None of them were made of vibranium, as the only one was the shield that Steve carried on his back. They were mostly made of tough metals ranging from steel to titanium. Peter and Ned often wondered how Howard Stark was able to get his hands on vibranium, as Wakanda obtained almost all of it.

“Do you know how cool it would be if you incorporated vibranium into your web shooters?!” Ned asked Peter, grinning from ear to ear.

“Dude, do you even know how expensive vibranium is? Mr. Stark can barely get his hands on it, let alone a sixteen year old high schooler.” Peter replied, still pondering the idea that Ned brought up.

“But aren’t you like, best friends with the princess of Wakanda?” Ned questioned, as Peter gave Ned a look to lower his voice. The conversation was getting too loud for such a private topic, even though Peter and Ned were both pretty sure that MJ, who was quietly observing them, already knew.

“You mean Shuri? Nah, I’ve just hung out with her a few times when she and her brother visit the compou-”

“Code red. There has been a compromise in the security of the building. Please find a safe place to remain as the issue is currently being handled. Code Red. There has been a compromise in the security of the building.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. interrupted as the AI’s cryptic words washed a wave of fear over everyone. Peter felt a familiar tingle in the back of his neck and he knew that danger was present.

“Ned, we gotta get everyone behind those doors.” Peter said as he gestured towards the glass doors of the adjoining lab. Ned flashed Peter a worried look. “I know the doors are glass, but it’s the best we’ve got.” Peter reassured him. Peter and Ned returned to the frantic group of students who were being rounded up like a flock of cattle by Letitia and Mr. Harrington.

“I know this is probably scary but I can assure you that we are all going to be alright.” Letitia told the frightened students. Even the stupid smirk Flash always displayed was wiped from his face.

“We need to get behind these glass doors.” Peter said to the group, and no one seemed to protest. Any protection from whatever threat was out there was protection. The students squeezed through the double glass doors and Peter shut the doors behind them. He tried his cell phone to call Mr. Stark but was met with a “no service signal.” Whoever these intruders were must have been good, as it was nearly impossible to infiltrate the cellphone signal to the compound. This only worried Peter more as there was an actual threat looming somewhere in the compound.

No one made a sound, you couldn’t even hear the shifting of legs as everyone was dead silent. The class was all sat down on the floor behind a large lab station.  
“Are you okay?” Peter whispered to Michelle, who’s usually stern and emotionless face showed some signs of worry. The answer she gave him surprised him to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endgame is in 10 DAYS!! 10. FREAKING. DAYS. I'm literally quaking!!! Also, sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the last one but chapter 8 is action packed and long!!


	8. "That's normal for him"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me two days to write and is a little over 2,000 words! I hope you guys like it!!!

“I’m fucking terrified.” MJ replied. Her words utterly shocked Peter. Not because the use of vulgarity, but the fact that MJ actually admitted to having feelings. Peter gave her a reassuring look and focused his hearing, listening for any activity in the floors below or above. It was alarmingly silent, besides the thumping of the 25 beating hearts belonging to his classmates. Peter flinched when MJ put her hand on his shoulder.

“MJ?” Peter asked, as he was not used to her being this close with him.

“Peter, listen to me. Do whatever you have to do, just, make it out of this alive okay?” MJ told him, never breaking the deep gaze into his eyes.

“MJ, what are you talking about?” Peter questioned in a shaky voice. He wasn’t the best at confrontations, and now was not the best time to rehash some of the identity reveals he went through with Ned and May.

“I know, Peter.” Michelle said to him in a quiet whisper that barely escaped her lips. Just as Peter was about to qualify her statement, gunshots rang throughout the floor.

  
Bullets rained through the glass doors effectively sending shards of glass flying towards the class. Peter nearly toppled some of his classmates as he tried his best to shield them from the incoming glass. The gunfire halted and the group of gunman yelled a command in Russian to each other while retreating back down the staircase.

There were a few students crying, and Ned swore he saw a tear drop fall from Flash’s eye. Everyone was relieved when the gunman had left. A quiet chatter picked up between the students, some comforting other students and some attempting to hold themselves together.

“Is everyone alright?” Letitia asked. She herself had a small cut above the brow with the slightest amount of blood trailing down her freckled face. The students responded with a nod or a small “yeah.” However, there was one student who remained silent.

It was MJ who noticed a disoriented Peter who was standing and looking out of the non-existent glass doors.

“Peter? Are you alright?” MJ asked, swapping the nickname “loser” for Peter’s actual name. Her question was answered when Peter turned around and sat down on the floor rather harshly; he had a steady flow of blood trickling down from the multiple cuts that encased his face and arms.

“Holy shit Peter!” MJ practically yelled as she ushered Peter to lay down. He resisted MJ’s attempt to make him lie down as he assured her that he was fine.

“MJ, I’m fine, it’s just a few cuts, I’ll heal.” Peter told her in hopes that it would calm her down. He didn’t need anymore attention drawn to him, especially in this state. MJ called Ned over and shot him a worried look.

“Jesus dude! Are you okay?” Ned asked Peter as he wiped away the blood slowly making its way down his jawline.

“I’m fine Ned, I heal fast.” Peter said, hinting at his accelerated metabolism. Ned picked up on the hint and let out a reassuring sigh.

“What happens if they come back?” MJ asked, her voice cracking at the thought of another attack.

“I’ll stop them.” Peter told her confidently while picking out a small shard of glass from the palm of his blood-stained hand.

“No offense Peter, but you aren’t in the best shape right now. You’re literally covered in shards of glass and dried blood.” MJ told him in the nicest way possible. Peter looked over to Ned for support but Ned just shook his head.

“Sorry dude, but I agree with MJ on this one, you look like shit.” Ned said to Peter.

“Can you call any of your Avenger buddies or something?” MJ asked Peter whose face was still covered in streaks of blood.

“No, I tried to call Mr. Stark but I can’t get through. F.R.I.D.A.Y. is down too so I can’t see what’s going on.” Peter replied.

“Wait, you’re telling me that MJ knows?” Ned paused. “You told her but not me??” He asked in disbelief.

“No Ned! She found out! Sorta…” Peter explained while glancing around at his other classmates. Most of them were fine. A few had small cuts on their exposed arms or faces but the injuries were minimal; Peter had endured the worst of it.

“Okay so what exactly is the plan?” MJ said in a softer tone just in case the gunmen decided to return.

“Look, I know that you guys advise against it, but I have my web shooters with me and I can take out whoever decides to show up. Because if these guys show up again, I don't think they’re gonna play nice. I think they’re looking for something.” Peter told Ned and MJ. The two nodded their heads even though there weren’t too fond of that particular idea.

“How do you know that they’re after something?” Ned asked.

“They’re Hydra agents, I caught a glimpse of an octopus symbol on one of their sleeves. I think that they’re after the arc reactor. But I don’t know why they would do an attack this public, they’re usually more inside job type people.” Peter explained, recalling some of the former missions that Tony had told Peter about. The bad guys are always after something, and they’ll usually do anything to get what they want.

“Why do they want the arc reactor?” MJ asks while she picks a piece of glass out of Peter’s hand. He winced as she pulled out a small shard of glass from the broken doors. She flashed him a reassuring smile as she continued to pick out more of the tiny shards from his palms.

“Because it’s a renewable and unlimited power source that can be used for almost anything.” Peter said as MJ continued removing the glass out of his cuts.  
She made her way from his hands to his forehead, carefully adding the removed shards to a growing pile on the floor. MJ gazed back down to his hands that she previously had wrapped them in a shred of cloth to stop the bleeding. As she uncovered the bandage, she was met with a nearly healed wound. Ned and MJ were in awe as they were almost able to see the cuts closing in real time. Sure Ned knew about Peter’s healing factor, but seeing it up close was almost fascinating, and for MJ, this seemed impossible. No one should be able to physically heal as fast as Peter was.

“Uh, Ned?” MJ asked in disbelief at the sight of Peter’s rapid healing factor.

“I know.” Ned told her as he too was helping Peter get the rest of the broken glass out of his skin. “It’s normal for him.”

“O-okay then.” MJ said as a chatter between the other students in the room picked up slightly. The gunmen had been gone for nearly fifteen minutes, and everyone seemed more optimistic than they had before. It wasn’t until Peter heard the cocking of a gun that he quickly turned his head towards the dreadful staircase.

“Tell everyone to be quiet!” Peter semi-yelled at Ned and MJ. He was able to pick up multiple steps of heavy footsteps that were heading up the stairs unto the floor they were on.

“Peter what’s wrong?” MJ asked with a worried look plastered on her face that Ned shared.

“They’re coming!” Peter said, effectively alerting the class to stay down a stay quiet. Many of the students faces paled and some even starting letting out a hushed cry. He eyed the arc reactor that stood only a few feet away from him and quickly shuffled over and grabbed the glass case.

“Peter what the hell are you doing?” Flash asked as the footsteps were getting closer. Peter didn’t have the time to answer as the doors to the staircase burst open and five gunned men walked out of the room. They were searching for the arc reactor, and Peter kept it close to his chest. He knew that if Hydra got their hands on Stark’s technology, it could be catastrophic.

One of the masked gunmen heard a noise from one of Peter’s classmates and aimed his gun at the now shattered glass doors. They men weren’t able to see the students behind the tables, but they knew that they weren’t alone on the floor.

“Whoever is back there, retreat slowly with your hands up.” The burly man said. His thick accent confirmed that he was Hydra, along with the symbol that was plastered on his left arm and chest. Everyone made eye contact with Mr. Harrington as he mouthed the words “don’t move.” The students and Letitia nodded in agreement as the gunman became increasingly uneasy.

“If you don’t come out in the next five seconds we’ll open fire.” The man said as his deep voice echoed throughout the floor. MJ shot Peter a look saying “don’t you fucking dare” as a tear trickled down her rosy cheeks. Peter mouthed back the words “I have to” and stood up as fast as he dared. The arc reactor was tucked in his left hand that he hid behind is back as he faced the menacing man. He let out a scary chuckle at the realization of the threat that the man believed he was up against. When he saw that Peter was just a kid, he lowered his guard and waved his men back.

“So you’re the one who’s been causing me trouble. We couldn't seem to find what we were looking for the first time up here, but it seems that you might have what we want.” The burly man said as Peter remained quiet and stared straight into his eyes. His classmates were confused as to why he was the one standing up to the bad men WITH GUNS. He gave Ned and MJ a nod that everything would be alright and continued his silent face off with the bad guy. He pulled out a crumpled picture and held it up to his buddies asking them quietly “is this the one?” The nodded in agreement and turned back to Peter.

“So you’re Stark’s personal bitch? Nice to finally meet the fukcing kid I’ve heard sooo much about.” The man said in a sarcastic yet stern tone. His satire would have almost been funny if he wasn’t so godammn huge. That man could take someone out with the snap of his fingers.

“What do you want?” Peter said dryly while clearing his throat. He silently tucked the arc reactor into his back pocket while adjusting his web shooters under his sleeves.

“Show me where Stark keeps the arc reactor, or I’ll kill your girl over there.” The man said while motioning to a standing MJ, who let out a small scream as one of the other men grabbed her and dragged her towards Peter. Peter gave her a sympathetic look and refocused his attention back on the giant man.

“I-I can’t even take you there if I wanted to.” Peter stuttered out, the lie rolled off his tongue as the man became uneasy.

“And why is that?” He asked furrowing his brows and taking a step closer towards Peter. His breath smelled so bad that Peter was sure everyone in the entire building got a whiff of the stench.

“Because you and your oh so bright men over there shut down the security system. I can’t open the door manually without an override access code.” Peter explained glancing towards MJ. Even in a life and death situation she looked beautiful. She radiated confidence even though there was a gun pointed at her and Peter.

“If you don’t find a way to open that door in the next three seconds I’ll personally shoot this girl in the head!” The man yelled. Peter’s hand brushed his back pocket and he felt the warmth radiating off of the arc reactor. He knew that Michelle’s life was worth more than an arc reactor, as began to slowly remove the device from his pocket.

Ned noticed Peter taking the arc reactor from his back pocket and shot straight up off of the floor.

“Wait!” Ned exclaimed. His classmates looked up at him with confused faces. “I can open the door!” The burly man let out a small chuckle and waved Ned over to where Peter and MJ were standing.

“Get over here boy!” He said as Ned rushed over to the two. The trio had guns pointed at their back and Peter’s spidey sense couldn’t help but scream “Danger! Danger”’ Peter shot Ned a look saying “what in the actual hell are you doing??” but Ned only put his hand up in reassurance.

“You three are coming with me, and you’re gonna unlock this ‘door’ or whatever we have to do to get the arc reactor.” The man explained.

“It’s on the 35th floor.” Peter said, knowing that there was a not very busy lab up there where Ned could access a computer to get the word out that “hey we are in a hostage situation and there are five men with guns so plz save us thanks.” Because seriously, how has no one come to save them yet??

“If you’re lying to me boy, I’m taking you out first.” Peter gulped at these words and kept moving forward with the butt of a gun digging into his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite the ending of this chapter 3 times!! I hope ya'll enjoyed it! AND ONE WEEK TILL ENDGAME AHHHHH...


	9. "Watch Your Profanity"

The leader of the group, who the other gunmen referred to as Rostislav, urged Peter, Ned, and MJ up the seven flights of stairs it took to reach the 35th floor. As the metal door marked ‘35’ cranked open under the pressure of Peter’s strength, as well as the constant nagging of a gun to his back, Peter was relieved to see that the floor was empty. The entire place was simply a storage room for endless files and archives of varying degrees.

Peter himself had never stepped foot on this floor before, Tony simply told him that there was no real use to this space anyway, and besides, the labs and training rooms were way cooler than some makeshift oversized filing cabinet.

He lead them further into the floor, away from any potential exits incase the Hydra men wanted to make an escape. Peter fiddled with his web shooters, making sure that they were ready if needed.

They reached a metal door fitted with an electronic lock that could only be broken with a retinal scan belonging to the brown eyes of a certain billionaire. Peter paused for a moment and looked at Ned. Ned gave him a nod and stepped forward to take a look at the high tech lock.

“Is this the door to the reactor?” Rostislav asked bitterly. Peter felt Ned shutter under the big man’s protruding eyes and simply nodded in response. “Get to work.” The man said and Ned quickly got to assessing the intricacies of the framework.

MJ and Peter stood back and watched as Ned worked on the lock. MJ let out a quiet sigh and Peter looked down at her hand to see it silently tremble. He reached his right hand down and grasped hers, effectively calming her down.

“Thank you.” She whispered to him, flashing a small smile to Peter, who then reciprocate the gesture.

“I’m sorry MJ.” Peter told her, still holding her soft hand tight. He didn’t want to let go, her warmth radiated off her glowing skin like the sun, and it was almost calming. He’d never seen this side of MJ, the flustered and scared side, she was always cool and collected.

“I know you are Peter.” She replied in a hushed voice. She examined the nearly healed cuts that littered his brow from the broken glass doors. Some dried blood still remained glued to the side of his face, but a majority of the crimson liquid had flaked off. The mop of chocolate curls that sat on his head caught glimpses of the golden sunlight that streamed through the wall of windows on her right. How did she end up in this situation again? She and her two best friends, one of which is a crime-fighting Avenger who climbed walls, were being held at gunpoint buy Hydra assassins who crashed their school field trip. Man, her life was weird. There was a quiet tapping sound that her ears picked up every so often, and it was annoying as hell. It was probably just a leaky pipe or something, but the sound persisted.

“No talking.” Rostislav spat, as he turned his attention back to a scrambling Ned, it turns out, picking locks is not as easy as it is in the movies. “Hurry it up!” He screamed at Ned, pointing a threatening gun into Ned’s back.

Peter’s spidey sense tingle in the back of his neck, instructing him to make a move.

“Cuando digo ‘now,’ tú y Ned corren, vale?” Peter told MJ in a quieter whisper than before. She looked at him with a confused face as to why he was telling her and Ned to run in spanish.

“¿Por qué hablas en Español?” She asked, still utterly confused. MJ was glad that she decided to take spanish instead of french in high school.

“Porque no nos entienden. ¿Listos?” He said, explaining that these men only speak Russian and English, and asking her if she was ready. MJ nodded in understanding and Ned gave a sly thumbs up. Wow, who knew that Señor Cobbwell's spanish lectures were actually relevant? The other men were clueless and Peter lightly rolled up his sleeves and activated his web shooters. He replaced the presence of his hand connected with MJ’s with the arc reactor. The ambient glow of the arc reactor was swiftly covered by her fingers. The ring that was home to her index finger lightly tapped the metal of the reactor as her grip tightened around the object.

“Now!” Peter yelled as he practically shoved MJ out of the line of fire. Ned activated the retinal scan that he altered to spark and flash brighter and dove out of the way. Peter quickly covered his eyes as the lock blinded the five men with its intense and radiant light.

The men groaned and attempted to regain their composure. It was then when Peter quickly sprung into action. He kicked down one of Rostislav’s men and webbed him to the floor. He began fighting Rostislav and two more of his minions simultaneously. He made sure to knock out the guns from their hands and was on the receiving end of a few punches.

Peter landed more kicks and punches than he received thankfully, and ended up knocking out one more of the gunmen with a punch to the face. Damn, Peter’s hand was gonna regret that later. Just as Peter was getting the upper hand, Rostislav uncovered a small knife from his ankle holster and began slashing at Peter’s webs.

As Peter was fighting the remaining two of his men, Rostislav dug the blade deep into Peter’s thigh. Peter let out a scream of agony and quickly attempted to remove the blade that was currently sticking out of his quad. MJ let a quick harrowing scream erupt from her lungs, and Ned lunged forward to help his best friend. Although Rostislav was not going to let Ned interfere with the tortoise activities he had planned for Peter. He looked at the pair, eyes glazed over with lethal insanity and said “Stay back, or it’s his heart next.”

Peter was taken aback as he watched in horror as the man threatened his friends. Dazed from the unexpected turn of events and the knife sticking out of his thigh, he took an abrupt strike to the jaw. MJ and Ned heard Peter wince, but he was just glad he was taking the brunt of it, and they seemed untouched.

Peter heard MJ let out a small protest as the two men grabbed hold of her and Ned. He was kneeling on the floor holding the knife that was still lodged in his thigh. His vision was blurring in and out as he lost blood at a rapid rate.

Rostislav simply chuckled and knelt down to Peter.

“Okay, I see how it is. You wanna be all tough and heroic in front of your friends. It’s cute. But you need to give me what I want.” The man said in a stern tone, as the grip on the bloodied blade tightened in Peter’s hand.

“No.” Peter said dryly. His hands were covered in his own blood, the pure sight of this much blood was enough to make him pass out, let alone the pain of being stabbed. The man raised an eyebrow and a gasp escaped Ned’s mouth.

“No? I don’t think you understand. Give me what I want, or I’ll shoot all your little friends here.” He said while his goons raised their guns to a firing position. Peter didn’t flinch when he heard the cocking of the guns.

“I’m sorry, but inevitable chaos wasn’t part of my daily agenda.” Peter said sarcastically as he ripped the blade out of his leg and stabbed it into the man’s shoulder.

This took the Hydra man by surprise as he staggered towards Peter. Peter dove out of the way and gave him a strong kick to the stomach essentially sending the man toppling over. As the big man was recovering, two of his backups came charging towards Peter. He fired a web at both of their hands that held guns and landed a kick to their chests. This maneuver effectively knocked the two out just as the big guy came charging at Peter once again. He had removed the blade from his shoulder and had it in his hand ready to use. Man he was hard to take down.

He was nearly twice Peter’s size, height and weight wise. Yeah Peter was strong, but he wasn’t big and bulky like this dude. He knew that it was going to take more than a few punches to take this guy out. Peter dodged most of the man’s punches and threw a few himself.

The large man struck Peter in the jaw a second time, leaving him to take a few steps back. Peter felt the warm crimson pool in his mouth as he spit out what he hoped not to be a tooth. He was just glad that he didn’t have braces anymore, that would’ve sucked ass. He squared up again as he heard MJ’s voice echo throughout his ears.

“Peter look out!” MJ screamed as the last two members of the big guy’s crew came for Peter with their guns drawn and ready to fire. Peter webbed one of the guys to wall rendering him useless and managed to knockout the other via a punch to the face.

As he turned to face the big guy he was hit with a realization, he couldn't play nice with this guy. With all of the other muggers, robbers, thiefs, and other crooks that he stopped in Queens, he would always pull his punches or take it relatively easy on those guys as they were human, and Peter could pack a serious punch.

As if stabbing someone wasn’t enough to take them down. Seriously what was this dude’s skin made of? Fucking vibranium or something? Peter didn’t think too much into it as he dodged another punch thrown his way. His reflexes were beginning to slow as the combination of blood loss and pain from his leg were kicking in. (haha, “kicking” in, get it?)

“Getting tired now?” Rostislav asked while spitting out what seemed to be blood from his mouth. Peter was panting and every breath that he tired to take racked his chest. He almost didn’t to inhale anymore as every time he did a sharp pain shot through his broken and battered lungs. Yeah, he was definitely gonna skip patrolling that evening. Peter regained his composure and glared into Rostislav menacing eyes.

“Never.” He said with certainty as he glanced at a worried Ned and MJ who were making sure that the four either unconscious or webbed up Hydra men didn’t make a move. Ned and MJ gave Peter a reassuring nod as he focused back to Rostislav. The man’s shoulder was bleeding profusely, as Peter must have hit his axillary artery. If he stalled him enough, Peter might be able to take him out when the man was weakened from the blood loss.

He kept Rostislav moving, allowing more and more blood to circulate out of his body. Peter’s plan seemed to be working, seeing as Rostislav’s movements looked like they were becoming stagnant and sluggish. It was easier for Peter to land a few more punches, but he could only do so much with a stab wound to the thigh. He was just thankful that he didn’t hit an artery of his own.

The man was beginning to stumble around, losing his bearings thanks to the knife to his axillary, but Peter wasn’t doing much better himself. Rostislav shakes his head, trying to focus, and stares at Peter with a look that reminds him of a charging bull. The Russian man rips the knife out of his shoulder, but this time he lets it hit the floor. Like something you would see out of a 1980’s boxing movie, he cracks his knuckles and runs towards Peter. Before Peter even knew what hit him, he was laying on his back, struggling against the man’s iron grip.

At the sight of Peter being barrell rolled by a 6 foot Russian monster, and not at all like Ned sometimes dreamt Natasha Romanoff would have Russian barrell rolled him, he knew he had to intervene. He frantically looked around for someway to help his friends, but when he came up short he knew he only had one option.

With a thud Peter felt something slam into his skull. He looked to his side, and noticed Ned with both of his shoes off, one Nike in hand, and the other next to Peter, evidently what just smacked him in the head.

“What the fuck, Richard?” Peter said, confused as to why Ned had just hurled his show at his head.

A wicked grin formed on Ned’s face. “Watch your profanity.” He quoted, nearly giggling, albeit the wildly inappropriate timing. Absolutely appalled by the boys’ behavior Rostislav eased up on Peter, and Michelle scoffed “Are you two seriously quoting vines right now?”

Noticing the man was distracted, MJ decided to take the opportunity to actually intervene, because quite literally anything was better than Ned’s shoe hitting Peter as an intervention. She hurriedly ran up to the grappling pair and mustered up all of her strength, socking the man square in the nose. Rostislav let out a near animal howl, and backed himself up from Peter. Grabbing his nose and spouting out a slew of Russian, which had to be a few certain swear words, Peter used the distraction to his advantage.

He hopped to his feet and quickly webbed him up. He wouldn’t be escaping anytime soon, as the new web fluid that he and Mr. Stark developed the weekend before was ten times stronger than anything Peter had created previously. Peter also webbed up the man’s mouth to cover up the obnoxious sounds of his protests. As soon as the dust settled, Peter ran to MJ and Ned, making sure they were alright.

“Are you guys okay?!” Peter asked, a little more desperately than he would have liked.

“I’m fine, how are you dude?” Ned inquired, looking over his best friend for injury.  
Peter shook his head, dismissing Ned’s question. “I’m fine, Ned.”

Ned raised an eyebrow and said “I just watched you take a knife out of your thigh a solid seven minutes ago.”

Peter let out a breathy laugh and said “I heal fast, it’s alright.” Noticing Michelle was quiet, Peter probed “MJ?”

“I’m good, Parker.” She replied, cradling her right wrist with her left hand. It already seemed to be swollen, and by the nature of MJ’s pained face, Peter knew that it was at least a sprain.

“Let me wrap it up for you, MJ.” Peter said. MJ gratefully obliged and offered her wrist to Peter. He handled her arm with a gentle touch as he retracted a long line of web from his web shooters, and began to craft a makeshift cast around her wrist. MJ hissed in pain as he worked his way around her.

“Sorry, just a little bit longer.” Peter added reassuringly. She nodded and gave him a half smile.

“I shouldn’t be complaining, your thigh is dripping blood.” She added.

“Was dripping blood.” He corrected, “I heal fast, you don’t.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Thanks for the reminder, Parker.”

He mentally cursed himself for the brilliant one liner, “No, no, I just meant that you should let me help you. This web cast should do the trick until we can get your arm looked at, alright?”

“Okay,” She agreed, “But as long as we get that leg looked at.” Peter focused his attention on the mending of MJ’s wrist as she tried not to jerk her hand away from the persisting pain.

“All done.” Peter said proudly, as far as impromptu web casts go, this one wasn’t half bad.

“Nice work loser, looks good.” MJ commented, testing the boundaries of how far she could move her wrist.

The pair stared at each other for just a little too long, MJ’s hand still resting in Peter’s. If there wasn’t a malicious Russian bleeding out in the corner, Peter could have stayed in that moment forever. Although it wasn’t the Russian that pulled him back to reality, it was Ned.

“Hey guys, not tryna ruin the moment or anything, but our entire fifth period class is downstairs waiting for us so…” Ned said, leaving the pair to awkwardly step away from each other.

“Uh, yeah we should probably get going.” Peter commented, taking MJ’s good hand in his as he led the trio back down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Cuando digo ‘now,’ tú y Ned corren, vale?” = "When I say 'now,' you and Ned run, okay?"  
> “¿Por qué hablas en Español?" = "Why are you talking in Spanish?"  
> “Porque no nos entienden. ¿Listos?” = "Because they won't understand us. Ready?"  
> Thank you guys so so much for all the support and kudos on my last few chapters!!! Seriously, it just makes me write even better and post even more! I'm thinking that there's going to be one last chapter after this one and then I might make like a part 2 of this story cause I really like how this one turned out! Let me know if there are any grammatical or factual errors or just if you enjoyed the story down below!!  
> P.S I thought that I was fucking HILARIOUS for the "Russian barrel roll" thing about Ned, I was cracking myself up lol


	10. "Why the fuck do you guys know morse code?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been forever since my last post but I've been working on this chapter since BEFORE endgame and here it is!! There will be a few more chapters after this one too!!

Trying to make it down seven flights of stairs with a fresh stab wound to the thigh wasn’t exactly the easiest thing Peter has ever had to do, although it’s not the first time he had ended up in a situation similar to that one. New Yorkers were crazy man. Even with the constant guidance of Ned and MJ, Peter would still occasionally miss a step or two, nearly sending the trio stumbling down the stairs. Although Peter did tend to heal fast, stabbings usually took the better part of 24 hours to completely heal, and that’s after they have been properly treated.

The only thing that was readily available to treat Peter’s wound, was the jacket that was tied around Ned’s waist. MJ wrapped it tightly around Peter’s quad before they embarked down the stairs. It wasn’t necessarily ideal, but it was the best they could come up with, given the current circumstances. 

“Did you guys hear that tapping while we were up there?” MJ asked, carrying half of Peter’s body weight. Blood covered his nose and lips from the multiple punches he endured from the lunatic Russian man, as well as the colorful array of bruises that encased nearly every inch of visible skin. MJ was sure that Peter had a least a few broken ribs along with the countless kicks and punches to the stomach he was on the receiving end of.

“What are you talking about?” Ned asked MJ. The trio had made it to the 30th floor, and only had two more to go.

“The tapping that went on and off like the whole time we were there? You guys didn’t hear it? It was driving me crazy.” MJ explained. Peter’s feet nearly missed a step sending him stumbling down two stairs at a time. He grunted at the sudden jerking of his injured body and MJ shot him a sympathetic look. 

“Ohhhh you mean the morse code?” Ned questioned, realizing that he and Peter didn’t exactly clue MJ in on the secret messages.

“Why the fuck do you guys know morse code?” MJ asked in disbelief that these two morons took the time to learn a form of communication that hasn’t been used since the early 1900’s. They were such nerds.

“Well, you know, just in case it ever came in handy, as in fifteen minutes ago.” Ned explained.

“Can you remind me why exactly you guys felt the need to communicate in morse code?” MJ said looking at Peter and Ned who were smiling at each other. 

“I told Ned to alter the lock to flash in the Hydra agent’s eyes to distract them.” Peter said. He was grateful that they only had one more floor to go before they reached their class, because honestly, he wasn’t sure how much further he could make it. 

“Damn you guys have way too much free time.” Michelle claimed as they finally reached the prototype floor. Peter let go of MJ and Ned and limped to the door to crank the metal handle open. It was locked from the inside of the floor, but with all the strength that Peter could muster, he managed to open the door.

The first thing Peter’s class saw was the blood. It covered every inch of Peter’s left leg, a majority of his face, and encased Ned and MJ’s hands. Their faces looked as if they had just witnessed a murder, and Peter was the victim. He put up a reassuring hand suggesting that he was alright as Mr. Harrington and Letitia ran up to him. MJ attempted to wipe Peter’s blood off of her good hand on her pants, but most of it was already dry. She just prayed that no one would question the cast on her arm that was entirely made of webs from a certain arachnid. 

“What the fuck happened, Parker?” Flashed asked. Peter was surprised that Flash switched up his usual nickname of “Penis Parker” for just “Parker.” 

“Couldn’t give the bad guys what they wanted.” Peter explained as MJ held up the arc reactor. Ned and Mr. Harrington ushered Peter to sit down on the floor so they could look at the source of the blood that had slowed significantly. Shout out to Peter’s enhanced metabolism for keeping him from not dying. He seriously underestimated his healing factor sometimes. 

Letitia carefully removed Ned’s jacket from Peter’s thigh and examined the wound. It had already begun to heal, but it wasn’t too far along to spark any questions. The other students formed a circle around Peter who was sat down on the tiled floor. They were shocked that one of their peers managed to endure such physical damage and not be in complete and utter shock. Little did they know that Peter faced this type of physical strain every single day while out Spidermanning. 

“How did this happen Peter?” Mr. Harrington asked worriedly. Peter hissed in pain as Letitia picked out a scrap of fabric from Peter’s ripped pant leg. She muttered a small sorry and continued analyzing the extent of Peter’s injuries. 

“Uh, the big Russian man stabbed me ‘cause I didn’t give him the arc reactor.” Peter explained. He didn’t feel like explaining the whole “Spiderman” thing to his teacher as well as everyone else who was near. Peter figured if he closed his eyes, people would stop asking questions and he could begin to heal. It wasn’t until the notoriously annoying voice belonging to Flash piped in, ruining peter’s peace and quiet.

“Where the hell is Iron Man? Seriously, in a building full of Avengers we should have been rescued by now.” Flash said shaking his head. Many students agreed with Flash and even Peter. Their class was stuck in THE Avengers compound, so why hasn’t anyone come to rescue them by now? 

Technically Peter was an Avenger, but he was just there as Peter Parker, an average nerd who built legos in his free time, not a friendly, neighborhood, crime-fighting Spiderman. However, he sure felt more like his alter-ego after taking out five Hydra agents; he was convinced that the newly formed bruises on his cheekbone would remain on his face for an eternity with how hard those agents hit him, they could seriously pack a punch.

“I don’t know where Tony is.” Peter said, letting out a sigh that he had been holding in for far too long. His head started to feel a little fuzzy, probably due to the extensive blood loss he endured. He wondered why Tony hadn’t gotten in contact with him yet, it wasn’t like him to go this long without checking in. Peter’s thoughts were interrupted by F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s system cackling to life. 

“Mr. Parker,” F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice said. The sudden sound startled Peter, jolting his slouching body upright. The rest of his class looked around, searching for the source of the automated voice. Their ears drew their prying heads to the ceiling’s AI. “Mr. Stark is on the way.”

Peter nodded and let out a sigh of relief at the sudden news, as did his class. The bubbling tension ceased in the room as everyone had a new sense of hope that hey, maybe they were actually gonna get rescued.

“Finally.” Ned said relieved. Peter’s eyelids grew increasingly heavy, nearly shutting on their own without the sheer force of Peter’s willpower keeping them open. A nap sounded pretty good to Peter, who had literally just been beaten to a pulp.

“Mr. Stark!” Letitia exclaimed at the sudden arrival of Tony. His face was tense and his body language radiated a sense of urgency as he ushered towards the class, much of which were simply seated on the ground. 

All Tony saw was blood. Blood that seemed to originate from Peter, or more likely the giant wound that resided on his thigh. This kid. 

“Peter what the hell?” Tony said, shocked at the state of his protege. Peter gave him a shaky thumbs up in response to Tony and lowered his hand back down. 

“I-I’m alright Mr. Stark, I promise.” Peter assured Tony, even though Tony could see right through Peter’s obvious bullshit.

“Yeah, because a stab wound to the thigh sounds alright to me.” Tony retorted, lowering down to Peter’s level to assess the damage. The cuts and newly formed bruises on Peter’s face only worried Tony more, but he knew that this kid could take a beating and run a mile the next day like it was no big deal. Tony glanced up at Peter’s class. He recognized two of the kids, Michelle and Ted, was it? 

The students were silent, too busy staring at Tony’s interaction with Peter. It seemed almost fatherly-like, as if a parent was caring for his child.   
“It’ll be okay Peter.” Tony whispered so quietly that only Peter’s enhanced hearing could pick up. He nodded in reassurance as Tony stood up and faced the class. He flattened out his dust and debris covered suit.

“Alright, Midtown, I think it’s time we get the hell out of here.” Tony said to the puppy dog-eyed students while calling for some of his automated suits. Within seconds, seven suits flew through the floor and gave directions of where the students should go. Mr. Harrington and Letitia led the students and made it to the stairs heading to the main floor.

MJ and Ned stayed back with Tony and a crippled Peter, who looked about two seconds away from passing out. His pale face was a stark contrast from the deep purple abrasions that littered his skin. Beads of sweat lined his forehead, threatening to roll down his flushed cheeks. 

“Okay kid, time to go.” Tony said to Peter. Ned and MJ grabbed one side of Peter as Tony grabbed the other and lifted him off the blood-stained floor. Peter let out a grunt of pain as the he staggered through the floor with the help of his friends and Tony. 

“Where are we taking him?” MJ asked Tony, as the four made it to the staircase. A trail of blood too thick for their liking followed their footsteps as they opened the fire exit door. 

“H-hey guys, I don’t feel so good.” Peter said before he collapsed in a heap on the ground. Tony semi-caught him in time to soften the blow of the landing and cradled his head in his arms. The seemingly normal stab wound now oozed a blackish color that looked like tar. Peter quickly turned to his side and vomited a pool of blood onto the already crimson coated floor. 

“What the hell?!” Ned said at the sight of his best friend puking blood. Ned had helped Peter with other smaller injuries before from muggers, robbers, or anything Queens sent Peter’s way. But this, this was completely different.

“Was Peter poisoned at all? Injected with anything? Drugged?!” Tony asked frantically. Peter had stopped throwing up blood but the black substance that originated from his leg still flowed steadily. 

“No I don’t think so!” MJ exclaimed. Peter’s entire body was shivering in a cold sweat. 

“We need to get him to medical now!” Tony yelled as he cradled Peter bridal style in his arms. Peter’s sweat ridden brown locks stuck to Tony like glue. His head rested against Tony’s chest, his heart rate rising as MJ and Ned followed him down multiple flights of stairs. 

Tony didn’t stumble once, he was too focused on his kid. His kid who was dying in his arms. His kid who had a stab wound to the thigh. His kid who was covered in bruises and cuts. His kid who was on the brink of death. His kid.

Ned and MJ were trailing behind Tony who was sprinting with a weakened Peter in his arms. The multiple flights of stairs that Tony raced down didn’t seem to phase him, Ned, or MJ. The adrenaline took care of any and all chances of them passing out. The four of them passed many floors that seemed to sustain some damage, but nothing was as bad as the broken glass and blood that carpeted the 35th floor that they were previously on. 

Tony let out a sigh of relief when he reached the the medical floor, and he could feel Peter’s once persistent heart rate slowly declining. The floor was filled with employees and some of Peter’s classmates who had sustained minor injuries from the intruders. It seemed as if Peter endured the worst of it. Why did it always have to be him?

“Helen!” Tony shouted at the sight of Dr. Cho. She threw her clipboard on a nearby table and swiftly grabbed a gurney for Tony to place the injured kid on. 

“Tony, what happened?” Helen asked, checking over Peter’s injuries but focusing primarily on the black blood that was seeping from his leg. She reached her fingers under his chin to check his pulse but Peter squirmed away from the foreign contact. 

“It’s okay Pete, Dr. Cho is here to help.” Tony assured Peter as his tense face seemed to ease at Tony’s voice. He ran his fingers through his hair as Helen continued to asses the damage that Peter sustained. 

“We need to do a blood test to determine what is causing his body to react this way. Do you know what he was stabbed with?” Helen asked Tony. He looked over to Ned and MJ.

“He was stabbed with a decently sized knife, but that’s about all I can tell you.” MJ said, still cradling her probably broken wrist.

“It must have been laced with something.” Helen concluded under her breath. She glanced over at MJ’s battered wrist. 

“You,” Helen pointed to Ned, “take her to get her wrist looked at, and we’ll be in the room over there with your friend okay?” She told Ned who nodded in response. Ned and MJ hated the idea of leaving Peter but they knew that he had Tony and one of the best doctors in the world. He was going to be okay.

“I think that there is still some fragments stuck in the wound, and we need to get them out as soon as possible or else it could go septic. It looks like his leg is already healing itself, which is supposed to be impossible at this rate.” Dr. Cho said, implying that Tony was hiding something. “Is there something I need to know before putting him under? It is crucial that I know if he’s enhanced in any way.” Helen said.

“He’s got an increased metabolism,” Tony explained, hinting at Peter’s leg and already fading cuts on his face, “so you need to give him lots of anesthetics.”

“Okay.” Helen said in reply. “He’ll be okay Tony.” She assured him as she wheeled him into the OR. 

Cho conducted a series of blood tests to one, determine exactly how enhanced this kid was, and two, to see what he was poisoned with. 

Tony waited patiently outside the OR, sitting, waiting, for any news on Peter. He was soon joined by Ned and MJ. Michelle came back with a proper cast for her wrist and a butterfly bandage for a cut that sat above her brow. Tony had serious respect for Peter’s friends. They not only defeated Hydra agents, but helped Peter with all of his Spiderman related activities after school. He knew that Peter referred to Ned as his “guy in the chair,” and Peter would talk about the dreamy Michelle and about how smart she was and the way that he curly hair perfectly framed her face. Tony recognized young love immediately. 

Tony and the two kids sat in the waiting room for three more hours till Cho came and told them the prognosis. Peter would be okay, that stab wound was sutured and already healing, and as for the poison, the nurse told them that it was an arsenic-related compound.

“The arsenic explained all of Peter’s symptoms, and without his healing factor, he wouldn’t have survived surgery.” Helen explained to them in a hushed tone. Tony let out a shuddering sigh of relief at the news of Peter. But he was going to be okay. Everything was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I have no medical knowledge what so ever I had to google everything so yeah. I hope you enjoyed!!! And guess who is still not okay after Endgame even though it came out well over a month ago?? Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment if you liked the first chapter or two or any improvements I could make! Also I'm currently posting another fic on my insta @peterparkerfanfic if you wanna check it out! Also I love making new friends so leave a comment here or dm me on my insta!!! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
